Enclosed hammocks used for camping are well known. These hammocks are almost exclusively made by suspending a substantially rectangular section of fabric from opposing edges. The most basic camping hammocks simply gather the fabrics short edges that are then used to suspend the hammock, and may include a rain fly made from a sheet of waterproof fabric that is suspended over the hammock to keep the user protected from precipitation. Other common attributes include a mesh covering to protect the user from insects, and the use of rigid poles to increase the internal volume of the hammock or create a more comfortable sleep surface.
Such hammocks typically suffer from several drawbacks, namely, a non-flat sleep surface, very high tension in the suspension lines, difficulty in entering and exiting, and a minimal internal volume—creating a confined space for the user and limiting the stowage of equipment. It is also difficult to find a suitable location to set up such known hammocks.
Having a non-flat sleep surface is a well-known issue with traditional hammocks, because it can cause users to experience back pain when used for extended periods, such as sleeping overnight. Many users also prefer to sleep on their side or stomach, which can be difficult or impossible to do in a traditional hammock. Previous attempts to overcome this problem include various embodiments using rigid members to create a framed sleep surface. This significantly increases both the weight and bulk of the hammock which is highly unwanted by adventurers seeking lightweight and compact products. U.S. Pat. No. 6,701,549 to Eriksen discloses a hammock that creates a generally level sleep surface without using any rigid poles by using a novel arrangement of ropes. U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,757 to Hennessy discloses a hammock using an asymmetrical fabric section to improve user posture without the use of rigid poles. While both of these patents improve user comfort, neither provides a sleep surface capable of being used in any desired sleep position.
Traditional hammocks not using rigid members must attempt to minimize the bent posture that causes user discomfort while sleeping, and reduce the amount of slack within the hammock, by tensioning the suspension lines such that when the user enters the hammock, sag will be minimized. These highly tensioned suspension lines can easily overload the posts and trees that the hammock is anchored to, damages trees by cutting into the bark, and requires strong, low stretch rope that can be expensive and heavy. Special webbing straps known as “treehuggers” help reduce the damage inflicted on the tree, but the other problems have not been overcome.
Entering and exiting traditional hammocks has always been cumbersome and requires experience in order to do so comfortably. U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,763 to Hennessy discloses a hammock with a slit formed longitudinally on the underside of the hammock sleep surface to facilitate user access. This slit self closes when the user places weight within the hammock causing the door to close upon the user's leg while entering and can easily open inadvertently.
Lack of internal space is another major drawback of traditional hammocks and limits users to bringing inside only items required for sleeping, such as a sleeping pad, sleeping bag and clothes; and a few small items such as a headlamp, knife and glasses. The users other equipment, such as backpacks, stoves, water bottles, cameras, clothing, food, and so forth must be stored outside the hammock which offers less protection. This lack of internal space also limits user comfort within the hammock as they cannot easily move about to change clothes, get in and out of their sleeping bag, or wait out periods of inclement weather. U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,542 to Cohen discloses a suspended shelter using a series of pole assemblies to provide the user with an enlarged internal volume.
Another drawback of the geometry of traditional hammocks is that preferred anchor point locations are between waist and head height and spaced between 10 to 20 feet apart. Needless to say, finding sturdy anchor points that meet these requirements is not always possible.
Although camping hammocks have been considered, improvements are sought. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel hammock system and method of creating a substantially flat suspended sleep surface.